Pregnancy
by kevin the bird
Summary: Very au, very un-canon. Fiona's journey through pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Michael had picked up various tricks over the years medical wise through his missions. He could get a bullet out of a bullet wound if he had the right equipment. But if there was one thing he wasn't good at when it came to medical things, it was pregnancy and menstrual related. He didn't have a lot of experience with it, so it wasn't surprising, but even after having lived with Fiona Glennane for a couple of years, he still never figured it out, which is why he was calling his mother after several days of Fiona running to the bathroom every morning and not getting any answers as to why. He had a hunch she was pregnant, but she wouldn't talk to him about it.

Hearing the line ringing, Michael tapped the counter, trying to will his mother to pick up sooner. When she did, he sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if she would be home or not.

"Ma," Michael whispered before his mother could speak. "I need your help," he said.

"Why are you whispering, Michael?" Madeline asked, confused as to what was happening. "What's going on? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Michael interrupted. "I'm not so sure about Fiona, though," he said.

"Why, is she okay?" Madeline said. It was evident in Madeline's voice that she was confused.

"I'm not sure. She's been in the bathroom every morning for the last three days, puking," Michael said. He knew deep down that it only meant one thing - that she was pregnant. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Madeline asked. She wasn't surprised that Michael was calling her about it instead of talking to his long time girlfriend.

"Yeah, she won't talk to me," Michael said, clearly distressed by the question. He wouldn't be calling his mother if he hadn't already tried talking to her about it. "Can you come over and talk to her?" he asked, a little quieter than before.

"Michael, you have to -," is all Madeline could get out before Michael interrupted her.

"Ma, I've tried everything," he said. "Please?" he asked. Madeline sighed before agreeing.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes," Madeline said and she hung up the phone. Madeline then grabbed her purse, got into her car and drove over to the loft, which she had hoped Michael would move out of, but didn't. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When Michael did answer the door, she silently made her way through the door.

"Is she still in the bathroom?" she asked as she made her way to the bathroom, not looking back at her son.

"Nice to see you too, Ma," Michael said as he closed the door behind her. "Yeah, she hasn't come out since she went in there," he said. Madeline made her way to the bathroom and softly knocked on the door.

"Fiona, sweetheart," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked. Rustling was heard behind the door and then it opened wide enough to let Madeline walk in. When the older woman walked through the doorway, Fiona closed the door quickly. "Are you okay?" Madeline asked again.

"I'm fine," Fiona said, brushing off Madeline as if nothing was wrong. That's when Madeline leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms against her chest. She knew going in that there was a chance that Fiona was pregnant and she knew that Fiona knew that.

"How far along are you, honey?" she asked, lowering her voice. Fiona, despite knowing that Madeline had caught on to what was going on, looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. Madeline gave Fiona her famous look, which immediately wiped the surprised expression off her face.

"My period's two weeks late," Fiona said quietly as she looked down at the ground. "How'd you figure it out?" she asked when she looked up at Madeline. Madeline gave her another one of her famous looks.

"I've been pregnant twice, sweetheart," she said. "I know the signs of pregnancy."

"I mean, there's a chance I'm just late, right?" Fiona asked. She wanted to have kids, but, like Michael, she wasn't sure if she was ready. She ran her right hand over her still flat stomach and looked down at it. She was growing use to the idea of being pregnant the more she thought about it, though.

"I doubt it," Madeline said. "If you have morning sickness, there's a good chance you're pregnant." She was a little surprised to know that Fiona was pregnant because she wasn't expecting Michael to have kids, but it was a good surprise. She wanted more grandchildren, especially from Michael.

That's when Fiona looked up at Madeline, her face turning a slight shade of green. She thought that morning's bought of morning sickness was over, but she was proven very wrong.

"Dammit," she said under her breath. She quickly opened the toilet seat and bent down in front of it. Without thinking, Madeline rushed over to the woman she considered her daughter-in-law, also bending over to she was squatting next to Fiona, and moved her hair out of the way and held it for her while the younger woman puked what was left in her stomach. When she finished puking, Fiona moved so she was sitting on the floor. Madeline followed close behind and started rubbing Fiona's back.

"How long does this last?" Fiona groaned. "I can't deal with this," she said. Madeline continued to rub Fiona's back as the younger woman moved so she was resting her head against Madeline's shoulder.

"It depends on the pregnancy, honey," Madeline replied as she looked down at Fiona sympathetically. Fiona looked up at Madeline curiously. "With Michael, it lasted until late into my second trimester. But with Nate, it was only about six weeks." Fiona groaned again. She was hoping that even though Michael had given Madeline morning sickness through her second trimester, his baby wouldn't give her morning sickness for as long as he had given his mother morning sickness. "It'll be over before you know it," Madeline added, trying to comfort the brunette who's head was lying against her shoulder.

"I hope so," Fiona said. And with that, the two women stayed in the bathroom for a little bit longer before walking out and confronting Michael, who was worried about Fiona.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline and Sam were pretending to be husband and wife for the mission Sam, Michael and Fi were on. Fi would have done the honors, but Michael needed her else where, so Madeline stepped in. After a few minutes of looking around the hotel they where in, Sam broke the silence.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. He figured he needed to step up his game in making them look like a married couple and instead of just kissing Madeline, he thought he would ask.

"Sam, honey," Madeline said to the younger man's question. "Aren't you taking this mission a little too seriously?"

"Maybe," Sam said. He stole a kiss anyways, much to Madeline's surprise. As he kissed the woman he considered his surrogate mother, he looked at the guard that was standing behind Madeline that Michael had asked them to keep an eye on, his hand drifting to Madeline's waist. Just then, Michael and Fi walked up to them, Fiona holding their daughter, Alice Christine.

"Sam," Michael said, a note of disgust in his voice. "You weren't actually suppose to kiss my mother. All you had to do was _look_ like a couple, not _act_ like a couple."

"Sorry, brother," Sam said. He then moved his hand from Madeline's waist.

"Madeline, can you take her? Something's come up," Fiona said as she eyed the guard Madeline and Sam were suppose to watch. Madeline just looked at the woman she considered her daughter-in-law as if to ask why she was even asking. Fiona gave Madeline a sheepish grin and transferred her daughter over to the infant's grandmother.

"Why is it you always ask Madeline? I'm good with kids," Sam said. Michael just looked at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"You were just kissing my mother," Michael said when Sam looked at him questioningly. "Besides, you would give her beer thinking it's okay for babies to drink it." Sam just put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine," he said. "I get it." Madeline softly laughed as she adjusted the baby she had just taken from Fiona's arms so she was cradling her. Before Michael and Fiona went off to do what they were going to do, Michael handed Sam the baby bag, who in turn swung the strap over his shoulder.

"It's almost time for her to eat," Fiona said, over her shoulder, as both her and Michael rushed out of the hotel. Madeline started running her hand up and down Alice Christine's body when the baby, as if she knew Fiona had just said that it was almost time for her to eat, started crying. Sam just stood there, as if he hadn't just heard what Fiona said.

"What's wrong with niece Alice Christine?" he asked, not sure what was going on. As good as he may be with kids, he was still a little clueless when it came to them.

"You and I are married for the night, sweetheart," Madeline said as she looked up at Sam and softly laughed. "So that means she's your granddaughter for the rest of the evening, Gramps." Sam looked a little surprised at that, but quickly recovered. "Now pass me her bottle, honey. She's going to start attracting attention if she keeps crying." Sam did as Madeline told him to do and rummaged through the diaper bag on his shoulder. When he found it, he passed it to Madeline, who pushed the nipple of the bottle into Alice Christine's mouth. She immediately started suckling happily, quieting down the crying. That's when Sam looked back at the guard they were suppose to be watching. Madeline's back was still facing him, so Sam stepped closer to Madeline and the baby before dipping his head so it was close to Madeline's, making it look like they were a couple again.

"Can you turn around to make sure our guy sees Alice Christine?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Madeline asked, confusion evident in her voice. "Why?" she asked.

"We want to make sure that if he's made us out, he knows there's a baby involved," Sam replied. The guard had been talking to the bar tender when Fiona and Michael had walked up to them, so he had missed the transferring of the baby.

"Didn't he see me take her from Fi?" Madeline asked. She was still a little confused as to why Sam wanted her to turn around so the guard could see the baby, but she knew why he was doing it. It made sense. The last thing she wanted was for her granddaughter to get hurt.

"He was talking to the bartender when they came over," Sam said. Madeline nodded her head and did as Sam asked and turned around. Sam moved to the side of Madeline so he could wrap an arm around his pretend wife's shoulders, making them seem a little more couple-like. Following Sam's cue, Madeline shifted her weight so it was resting against Sam's body. That's when Alice Christine finished her bottle. Madeline took it and handed it to Sam, who in turn put it back in the diaper bag on his shoulder. Madeline moved the infant so she was lying against her chest and softly started patting her back to get her to burp. Within a few seconds, air was heard escaping Alice Christine's mouth. That's when the baby lifted her head and shifted it so it was resting in the crook of Madeline's neck. Sam watched the entire thing with a soft smile tugging at his lips. He then moved a hand so it was resting against Alice Christine's back and started to comfortingly rub her back. When Madeline noticed Sam's hand softly rubbing her granddaughter's back, she looked up at the man that was towering over her and smiled. As clueless as he may be at times, he did seem to have a knack with kids. So she figured she would hand over his pretend granddaughter of the night while she went to the bathroom.

"Can you take her while I go to the restroom, sweetheart?" she asked, grabbing Sam's attention.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed softly to himself. "Yeah, sure. No problamo," he said while he casted a nervous glance towards the infant in Madeline's arms. That's when Madeline shifted Alice Christine in her arms and passed her to Sam. He took her, cautiously, into his arms and placed her against his chest, much like Madeline had done.

"You got her?" Madeline asked as she watched Sam grapple with holding his best friend's daughter carefully.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said as he forced a casual smile on his face. Madeline knew that Sam was nervous, but she also knew he would be fine. Madeline comfortingly rubbed Sam's upper arm before walking to the bathroom. A few minutes pass, Sam still cautiously holding Alice Christine against his chest, when Madeline walked back to where he was standing. While she was gone, Alice Christine fell asleep. Feeling Sam's broad chest move with each breath and the heat that radiated from him put her to sleep. Madeline noticed this and rested a hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

"You were right," she said to Sam. "You are a good with kids, Grandpa," she said teasingly. Sam looked up from Alice Christine and mockingly laughed.

"You want her back?" he asked. He then went on to explain when Madeline gave him a questioning look. "You heard Michael, I don't want him to think I did anything to hurt her." Madeline rolled her eyes and took the baby from Sam's embrace. In the process, her eyes fluttered open and she started to whimper.

"I know you want to sleep, honey," Madeline said to Alice Christine as she rested the baby back against her chest. "But Grandpa Sam is scared of your daddy." Alice Christine nudged her grandmother's chest as her eyes shut again, her breathing slowing down immediately. Sam mockingly laughed again. Madeline couldn't help but to laugh as she cupped Sam's chin.

"You know I'm just teasing you, sweetheart," she said. She then pulled Sam's face closer to hers and planted a soft kiss on the younger man's lips. Sam hadn't anticipated another kiss from Madeline. He could tell by their first kiss that she was surprised that he had actually kissed her. Madeline could tell that Sam was confused and laughed. "We are suppose to be married, aren't we?" she asked. Sam rolled his eyes, laughed and laced his arm around Madeline's shoulder again. He then kissed the temple of his pretend wife's head, the rest of the night passing by uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Charlie had a baby cousin, he couldn't have been happier. It was like he had a sibling, but he couldn't help but to notice that everyone paid more attention to the new baby then they did him and being only four-years-old, he didn't know what to make of it, so he thought they all didn't like him anymore. He was starting to act up in small ways, nothing abnormal for kids. He still did the things he used to do when he wanted some adult attention, however, like crawl up on the couch and cuddle with his grandmother when he wanted some maternal love.

Madeline was cradling a two-month-old Alice Christine on the couch when Charlie pulled himself up and crawled next to her. Feeling her grandson cuddle as close to her as possible, Madeline looked down at Charlie, smiled to herself, and wrapped the arm closest to him around his shoulders, bringing him even closer to her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked when he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. Charlie nodded his head in agreement. He was oddly quiet. He was usually very talkative. "Charlie, honey," Madeline said, catching everyone's attention. They could sense the worry in her voice, which wasn't something that happened much now that she had custody of Charlie. Ever since the custody hearing, both Charlie and Madeline were more relaxed. Charlie had been flourishing over the last year. To Charlie's defense, however, it wasn't unusual for a child to feel the way he was feeling. Despite Alice Christine being his cousin, he was showing signs of a jealous sibling. That's when Madeline felt soft sobs rack the small body of her grandson. "Michael," she said, catching her son's attention. She looked down at Charlie, Michael following her gaze. He also noticed Charlie crying. "Will you take her?" she added when he looked back at her. She could tell that Michael wanted to help, but didn't know how. Even though Charlie looked up to him and he loved his nephew, he still felt awkward around the four-year-old because of the year he missed while in Panama. Michael stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took his daughter from his mother before sitting back down. Madeline then wrapped Charlie in her embrace and moved him so he was sitting on her lap. Soft sobs could still be felt raking his small body. "What's the matter, baby?"

"You don't like me anymore," he said quietly. Madeline's heart broke when she heard what he said. She immediately made eye contact with Michael, who was just as surprised at what he said as Madeline.

"Charlie," Madeline said. "Why do you think that?" she asked. She affectionately started rubbing Charlie's back.

"Because you pay more attention to Alice Christine," he said as he looked up at his grandmother with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, honey," Madeline breathed as she pulled Charlie even closer to her. "I love you so much," she said without hesitation. A small smile tugged at Charlie's lips when he heard what his grandmother said to him. That's when Fiona moved so she was sitting next to Madeline and Charlie.

"We all love you, Charlie," she said to the young boy. Charlie's smile widened. Fiona took up rubbing Charlie's back when Madeline stopped.

"We'll always love you, sweetie," Madeline said. Charlie happily rested his head against Madeline's chest, the smile still evident on his face.

"Now, do you want to hold your cousin?" Fiona asked. Charlie's head immediately lifted off of Madeline's chest at the question.

"Yeah," he said, happiness radiating from the boy. He moved around on Madeline's lap so his back was resting against her chest while Michael stood up and walked over to him. He bent down so he could carefully hand his daughter to Charlie.

"Be careful of her head, sweetheart," Madeline said. She moved her hand so she could help hold Alice Christine's head. Charlie just looked at his baby cousin and smiled while he held her in his arms. Michael sat back down in the seat he was sitting in while Fiona relaxed into the couch, knowing full well that Madeline would take care of her daughter if Charlie was holding her the wrong way. Eventually Charlie relaxed into Madeline's body, the heat radiating from his grandmother and baby cousin pulling him closer to sleep. Fiona notice this and took the baby into her loving embrace. When Charlie noticed that the baby wasn't in his arms, he moved around in Madeline's lap so he could softly nudge his grandmother's chest affectionately and cuddled close to her. His eyes started to droop, Madeline watching as he tried to stay awake. She draped her arms around her grandson and planted a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you, baby," she said to Charlie. Another smile tugged at Charlie's lips as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I love you too, Grandma," he said quietly as his thumb drifted to his mouth. He didn't suck his thumb very often. Madeline had managed to wean him of the habit, but occasionally he still did it. Madeline kissed Charlie's head one more time before he finally closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

"He's such a grandma's boy," Fiona said, affectionate laughter lacing her voice. "It's adorable." Madeline just smiled as she looked down at her four-year-old grandson. Michael watched on as his mother cuddled with his nephew and his long time girlfriend with their daughter. A smile creeped onto his face at the picture in front of him. That's when Madeline looked up at her son and noticed the smile on his face.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's cute seeing you two cuddle with your kids," Michael replied. Despite the fact that Charlie was Madeline's grandson, they were close enough to be mother and son. Madeline loved him like another child and she was the closest thing he had to a mother. Before Nate had died, Charlie's mother had checked into rehab and then when Nate was killed, she was the next of kin and she treated him more like a son then his own mother did. Nate, on the other hand, was the perfect father figure, but he couldn't always be around because of his job. Madeline draped her arms lovingly around Charlie and pulled him as close to her as possible while Fiona just gazed at Alice Christine lovingly, a soft smile present on her lips. Michael continued to just watch the two of them when Madeline started moving around on the couch. She figured she would put Charlie to bed.

"I can do that, Ma," Michael said. He knew exactly what she was doing, so he stood up to help her.

"I got it, honey," she said when she stood up and smiled at her son, who towered over her. "Thank you, though," she said as she softly patted Michael's cheek. Another smile appeared on Michael's face as he looked down at his nephew in his mother's arms.

"Goodnight, Charlie," he said as he softly rubbed Charlie's back.  
"Give me a kiss for him," Fiona said from where she was sitting on the couch. Michael did as his girlfriend said and kissed his nephew softly on the head. Madeline just smiled as he did so and affectionately rubbed his upper arm. He gave a sheepish smile and said, "Stop looking me like that." Madeline just laughed and moved Charlie higher against her chest.

"Now, I'm going to put him to sleep," she said as she made her way to Michael's old room, which was now Charlie's. She came back and the rest of the night was spent quietly, while Alice Christine slept in her mother's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Alice Christine had been born, Fiona had been having problems breastfeeding her. She tried everything the nurse had recommended and nothing managed to work, so she gave up trying to breastfeed her daughter. So when she watched Madeline warm up a bottle for her daughter and sit next to Michael on the couch, Fiona decided to ask the older woman if she had breastfed her kids.

"Madeline?" Fiona said, grabbing the older woman's attention. Madeline had just sat down next to Michael, who had his arm resting against the back of the couch. The older woman pulled her legs up onto the couch as she leaned into her son.

"Hmm?" Madeline breathed as she put the nipple of the bottle into Alice Christine's mouth and looked up at the woman she considered her daughter-in-law.

"Did you breastfeed Nate and Michael?" Fiona asked. Michael's eyes darted away from his mother. Before Fiona asked the question, he was watching his mother feed his daughter with a smile on his face. But when his long time girlfriend asked if Madeline had breastfed him and his brother, he wasn't sure how to react, so he immediately rested his eyes on something else.

"Yeah," she said as she smiled at the memory of her boys when they were babies. "I breastfed both of them," she added, the smile still present on her face. It hadn't been easy breastfeeding, especially with Frank in the picture. He was an entitled asshole, so he didn't like sharing his wife's breasts with his kids. Granted, it was easier the second time around because she knew what to do, but Michael had been harder to breastfeed then Nathan.

"Did you have a hard time? Because I can't get Alice Christine to latch on correctly," Fiona said. She didn't mind talking to Madeline about breastfeeding. She had never been embarrassed about her bodily functions and neither had Madeline, but Michael was a different story. He wasn't sure how to handle hearing about women's bodily functions, especially when it was his mother talking about it.

"I did with Michael," Madeline said as continued to hold the bottle for her granddaughter. Fiona looked at Madeline curiously, so she further explained. "My breasts were engorged for about two days after I gave birth to Michael," she said.

"Were you able to nurse him still?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Yeah, nursing frequently was the only thing that helped the pain," she said. That's when Alice Christine finished her bottle, so Madeline took it out of her mouth and passed it to Michael. "Can you put that on the table, sweetheart?" she asked. She didn't want to upset Alice Christine by the sudden movement and Michael, being taller then her, didn't have much of a problem putting it on the table. So he did and rested back into the couch, where his mother comfortably rested against his body again. He then rested his arm closest to his mother against the back of the couch again.

"How about with Nate?" Fiona asked. "Was it easier?" Madeline moved Alice Christine around so she lying against her chest and softly started rubbing the infant's back so she could burp.

"Yeah, I had an easier time with Nate," Madeline replied as Alice Christine burped. "I think it's always easier the second time," she added. "Besides, Michael was a little more pigheaded then his brother." Michael looked down at his mother, slightly outraged at the comment. He didn't think he was more pigheaded than his brother. In fact, he thought Nate was more pigheaded then he was. Madeline laughed. "I'm teasing, baby."

"I can't figure it out, I've tried everything," Fiona said, picking up their previous conversation.

"Yeah, it's hard," Madeline said. "But we figured it out," she added as she looked up at Michael, her head still resting on his chest, and smiled. "Keep at it, sweetheart. You'll figure it out." Just then, Alice Christine started crying. Everyone knew it was her bed time, so Madeline didn't even try to calm her down as Fiona stood up and took the baby into her arms. When it was time for her to sleep, the only thing that stopped her crying was having her mother hold her. Charlie also knew this and since he had been playing with his dinosaur toys on the ground, he moved from where he was sitting and immediately climbed up onto the couch in between his uncle and grandmother. He sat down in between them comfortably.

"Hi, honey," Madeline said as she smiled down at her grandson.

"Hi, Grandma," he said as he smiled up at his grandmother. Like Alice Christine, it was also his bedtime and it was obvious because his eyes were starting to droop.

"Are you tired, baby?" Madeline asked when Charlie yawned. Being a Westen, Charlie denied it. He was just as stubborn as his father and uncle.

"I'm not tired," he said. Madeline laughed as she wrapped an arm around her grandson and pulled him into her body, his head resting against her chest.

"Why are Westen men so stubborn?" she asked. Michael and Fiona laughed.

"You're just as stubborn as we are, Ma," Michael said. It was true, Madeline was equally as stubborn, she just never admitted it. "I think we get it from you."

"I am not!" Madeline said. Michael just laughed. She just made his point. As silence fell over the three adults, Charlie let his hand wonder to his uncle's hand. Michael was surprised at the gesture, but he took his nephew's small hand into his and softly squeezed it affectionately. Madeline smiled as she watched on and then mirrored her grandson's actions, taking the hand that was resting on the couch behind her into her own. Michael was equally as surprised by his mother taking his hand as he was when Charlie did it, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He then moved his arm so it was wrapped around Madeline's shoulders, pulling her even closer to his body. Charlie's head was still rested against Madeline's chest and he was still fighting sleep. The heat from both his grandmother and uncle were pulling him even closer to sleep, however. Fiona watched on with a smile at her boyfriend, nephew and mother-in-law.

"Can you guys stop being so cute?" she asked. Both Madeline and Michael laughed. The vibrating of Madeline's chest from laughing is what finally pulled Charlie to sleep. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed down. The rest of the night was then spent with small talk while Charlie slept in between Michael and Madeline and Alice Christine sleeping in his mother's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael and Sam knew that there was a chance that the guys Fiona and Jesse were trailing might send someone to the house to see what was going on. They had made the entire gang out the day before, so it wasn't surprising. But Michael and Sam were worried about Charlie and Alice Christine. Granted, Madeline was the perfect person to watch them because they knew she could hold her ground if anything went south and she also had experience with kids, but it was still nerve racking when children were involved.

Madeline had gone back to her room to read an hour before and Alice Christine was still barely holding on to consciousness. As for Charlie, he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was always falling asleep anywhere he could. After Michael hung up the phone, the phone call that had warned them about the guy coming to the house, he grabbed his daughter and Sam grabbed Charlie from the couch. They both had an unspoken agreement that they were taking the kids to Madeline's room, which they did. Knocking on the door, Michael called for his mother.

"Ma?" he said. Madeline looked up from her book and over her reading glasses when he opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when both Michael and Sam walked in, both holding a child. She figured something was about to go down because both of them wouldn't be walking in the room, a child in both of their arms, if there wasn't.

"We've been made out and we need you to watch them in here while they make an appearance," Michael said as he passed Madeline his one-and-a-half-year-old daughter. Sam placed a barely awake Charlie on the bed, who in turn moved around the bed and cuddled under the comforter, his eyes closing immediately. "You might need to make an appearance with them if things go south," he added. Everything that was happening threw Madeline off, but she nodded her head in agreement anyways.

"How will I know?" she asked before they exited the room.

"You'll know," Michael said as he looked at Madeline with almost an apologetic look on his face.

"Okay," she said as both Sam and Michael made their way out of the room, Michael closing the door behind him. Alice Christine had woken up a little bit by the commotion going on, so she wiggled her way out of her grandmother's arms and carefully got down from the bed, Madeline helping her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She started walking around the room, exploring the already familiar room.

"You're a busy body, aren't you, sweetheart?" Madeline asked, a smile appearing on the older woman's face. Alice Christine looked at her grandmother and smiled behind her pacifier. A few minutes pass by as Alice Christine continued to explore the room before she pulled herself back on the bed, again with Madeline's help, and crawled into her grandmother's lap. Madeline was with Alice Christine enough for her to be comfortable with the older woman, so she rested her head against her chest and started to whimper with sleepiness behind her pacifier. Madeline wrapped her arms around Alice Christine and moved so she was resting against the headboard of the bed. "It's time for bed, huh?" she asked as she kissed Alice Christine's head. The baby moved around in Madeline's embrace so she was lying on her stomach, her head against Madeline's chest. Madeline started rubbing Alice Christine's back, which pulled her even closer to sleep. Within a few minutes, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow, the telltale signs of being asleep. Madeline then picked her book up again and started reading it. But it wasn't long before she heard Michael say that there were women and children in the house. She figured that was her cue to walk out and make an appearance like her son had mentioned. Madeline placed the book and her reading glasses down before she softly placed a hand on Charlie's back.

"Charlie, honey," she said softly as she started to rub the boy's back. "We need to go out for a minute," she added when Charlie's eyes fluttered open and he turned around so he was facing his grandmother.

"I'm tired, Grandma," he said sleepily.

"I know you are, baby, but your Uncle Michael and Uncle Sam need our help," Madeline said as she got out of bed carefully and moved Alice Christine so she was cradling the baby. Charlie followed behind. Before they walked out of the room, Madeline opened her hand and said, "Take my hand." Charlie did as Madeline said and then they walked out of the room into the living room where everyone was.

"Is everything okay?" Madeline asked when she made her way over to where Sam and Michael were standing. When they stopped, Charlie wrapped an arm around Madeline's thigh and rested his head against her leg, his eyes drooping again. Sam knew that Michael was doing most of the talking because he was generally better at these types of situations when it came to his family, so he walked over to Charlie and called his name. When Charlie heard his name, he looked over at the man who said it. Noticing Sam's open arms, Charlie opened his arms and let the older man pick him up, immediately wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and his legs around his waist. He rested his head against Sam's broad chest, sleep pulling him into unconsciousness immediately. Sam was very protective of the boy he called his nephew, even if he wasn't biologically related to Charlie. Michael was like a brother to him and Madeline like a mother, so it only made sense to consider Charlie his nephew and he always thought he was good with kids, which was proved when he allowed Charlie to fall asleep in his arms. Madeline watched on with a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Alice Christine unconsciously moved her head so it was nudged against her grandmother's chest while she continued to sleep. Just then, the conversation between the man and her son ended and Michael walked the strange man out of the house. When he was out of the door, Michael closed it and locked it behind him. He then walked back to where Sam and Madeline were standing, both of them with a child in their arms.

"I think I should go check up on Fi and Jesse," he said, breaking the silence. "Can you watch them, Ma?" he asked. Madeline couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'll be fine, baby," she replied. Madeline found it cute that Michael always asked if it was okay if she watched his daughter for him. Alice Christine _was_ her granddaughter, after all. Michael smiled at his mother and then bent down to kiss his daughter on the head. "Be careful, sweetheart," Madeline said when he pulled away. She cupped her son's chin and pulled his face in for a soft kiss on the lips. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but a maternal kiss.

"I will, Ma," Michael said as he quickly pecked his mother back. He then made his way to the front door and opened it. "Lock it behind me, Sam," he said to his best friend. "And make sure they're safe," he added. Sam obliged and walked to the door as Michael closed it behind him, locking it immediately, Charlie still sleeping against his chest. When the door was safely locked he turned around and looked at Madeline. "I think I'm going to stay out here for a little bit and make my rounds," he said. "You should keep them close to you. It's probably best that they slept with you for the night." Madeline looked down at the sleeping one-year-old in her arms and then back at Sam.

"You're going to have to help me with her crib," she said. "There won't be enough room for all three of us in my bed. For a five-year-old, Charlie takes a lot of room," she said, laughter lacing her voice. Sam smiled and led the way back to Madeline's room, where he put Charlie down on his side of the bed and pulled the comforter over him. He then found the portable crib that Madeline kept in the closet for when Christine Alice stayed the night. He brought it Madeline's side of the bed and set up the crib for her, who in turn bent over the side and set Alice Christine down. When she stood up straight again she looked at Sam and smiled.

"Thank you, baby," she said as she cupped Sam's chin and pulled him for a kiss. Like the kiss she gave Michael, it wasn't a romantic one. It was a maternal kiss. Sam pecked Madeline back, not weirded out by the kiss at all. She did it enough to him and he saw her do it to Michael enough to know it was normal.

"They're lucky to have a grandma that's as tough as you are," he said as he winked at Madeline and exited the room, leaving the happy family to sleep the rest of the night.


End file.
